Should i?
by wangjakwon
Summary: Kim Mingyu taipan muda, tampan dan sexy idaman semua mahluk single dimuka bumi ini- oh bahkan mereka yang memiliki pasangan pun rela meninggalkan pasangannya untuk Mingyu tapi tidak untuk si pengangguran keras kepala bernama Wonwoo baginya Mingyu hanyalah bajigan gila. Mingyu x Wonwoo fanfiction (meanie)
1. Chapter 1

Should i?

Mingyu x Wonwoo

swimmingfool

* * *

Chapter 1

Sinar mentari yang cerah merajai bumi mulai menuju ke arah barat setelahnya digantikan oleh sang kegelapan yang kini menguasai dunia. Hal dimana manusia lazim menyebutnya sebagai malam.

Siswa siswi mulai meninggalkan sekolah karena kelas malam telah berakhir. Para karyawan yang tidak memiliki jam lembur pun mulai meninggalkan kantor untuk kembali kerumah atau bertemu dengan kerabat di kedai-kedai atau restaurant.

Jalan-jalan nampak ramai. stasiun kereta api dipadati penumpang yang menunggu kerata atau yang turun di stasiun tersebut. Halte-halte bus pun tidak luput dari keramain. Kota Seoul pada malam hari justru terlihat lebih ramai.

Kedai-kedai di pinggir jalan pun juga mulai beroperasi menampakkan sekelompok orang yang menikmati malam bersama kerabat dan teman ditemani dengan alkohol dan kudapan-kudapan untuk mengganjal perut sambil berbagi cerita tentang hidup.

Tapi tidak dengan Jeon Wonwoo, pemuda yang tampak sangat kacau itu duduk sendirian dalam kedai di pinggir jalan meratapi nasib nya dengan 1 botol soju yang sudah ia habiskan beberapa saat lalu dan sebotol lainnya yang tengah ia nikmati.

Jeon Wonwoo mulai meracau tak jelas khas orang mabuk

"Kim Mingyu sialan"

pandangannya mulai terasa kabur, ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan kembali pemandangan yang jernih oleh matanya.

"Aku membencimu dasar bedebah" ujar Wonwoo, kemudian pemuda itu mengambil kudapan cumi khas kedai dengan sumpitnya. Menatap cumi malang itu sambil tersenyum mengerikan

"Ah dasar kau cumi jelek mirip sekali dengan Kim Mingyu sialan itu" ucap Wonwoo diikuti tawa mengejek yang setelahnya berubah menjadi tawa menyedihkan. Setelah itu Wonwoo melanjutkan acara minum nya sambil memakan cumi yang menjadi kudapan. Ia berfikir ini lah satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan sejenak kesulitan hidupnya.

"eoh? kemana perginya soju dalam botol ini?" lanjut Wonwoo sambil mengangkat botol soju dan melihat dalamnya menggunakan satu mata kecilnya

"ah di perutku?" pemuda itu kemudian mengusap perutnya dan tersenyum.

Walau matanya terasa berat Wonwoo mulai melihat kearah Ahjumma pemilik kedai yang sangat ia kenal

"Ahjummaaaa~ 1 botol lagi ne?" Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum kearah Ahjumma tersebut. Walau wajahnya tersenyum namun hatinya tidak. Kedai itu adalah langganan Wonwoo untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Jihoon saat suasana hatinya atau Jihoon sedang tidak baik karena urusan kantor tetapi hari ini berbeda. Wonwoo datang sendiri bahkan pemuda manis yang paling hanya menghabiskan setengah botol itu hari ini sudah menghabiskan botol keduanya.

"Pulanglah aku akan menelpon Jihoon agar menjemputmu"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun ahjumma. Aku…aku..hidupku hancur ahjumma"

Wonwoo kembali meracau tak jelas, air matanya mulai menetes entah mengapa hatinya sangat sakit. Ahjumma pemilik kedai itu menghela nafas merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Wonwoo

"Botol terakhir setelahnya tak akan kuberikan lagi" putus Ahjumma pemilik kedai dan meninggalkan Wonwoo untuk kembali melayani para tamu yang datang.

"Call!" Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya tanda setuju dan kembali menuangkan soju kedalam gelas untuk melakukan oneshoot

"akhhh" desisnya saat merasakan pahit dan hangatnya soju yang turun melewati kerongkongan.

"Hi manis sendirian saja di sini?" seorang asing yang tidak Wonwoo kenali menghampirinya menuang soju kedalam gelas Wonwoo kemudian meneguknya

"YAK! Itu punya ku. Ken-"

ucapan Wonwoo terpotong kepalanya sudah sangat berat, begitupula matanya. Melihat itu pemuda yang duduk di depan Wonwoo mengambil kesempatan untuk berpindah duduk di samping Wonwoo dan menyelipkan tangannya dipinggang pemuda manis itu

"Kau tidak apa manis?"

Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, begitu pikirnya. Di wajah pemuda asing itu terukir senyum miring karena merasa mendapat mangsa baru malam ini.

"YAK!" Wonwoo mencoba menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu tapi gagal. Ia sudah sekarat, kepalanya sangat berat.

"Aigoo kau sudah sangat mabuk. ingin ku antar pulang?" pemuda asing itu terus saja mendekat pada Wonwoo. Kali ini dia bahkan mengusak rambut Wonwoo dan mulai membelai pipi putih pemuda Jeon itu

"Kau manis sekali kenapa sendirian disini sangat disayangkan tapi aku bersedia menemanimu kok ayo aku antar pulang"

Lelaki asing itu mencoba memapah Wonwoo yang terlihat tak berdaya akibat pengaruh alkohol. Tangannya melingkar di pundak Wonwoo dan berusaha membuat Wonwoo berdiri tapi dengan sisa tenaganya Wonwoo mencoba mendorong lelaki tersebut.

"Pergi! aku ingin-" ucapan Wonwoo terpotong.

Lelaki asing itu mengangkat alis

"ingin apa manis?"

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Wonwoo.

meski begitu ia tetap berusaha memapah Wonwoo.

Namun yang pemuda asing itu tidak sadar di seberang sana terdapat pemuda lain yang sialnya sangat tampan menatapi mereka berdua sejak tadi. Ia mengepalkan tangan dan sudah bersiap menghampiri Wonwoo yang terlihat hampir pingsan serta pemuda kurang ajar tadi. Terlihat jelas aura kemarahan menguar melingkupi pemuda itu.

Ia bahkan sudah sangat siap untuk memukul atau jika perlu menghabisi nyawa lelaki kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh Wonwoo-nya

Wonwoo-nya katamu. Percaya diri sekali,Kim

TBC

Author note:

memang pendek karna memang cuma 1 scene wkwk


	2. Chapter 2

Should i?

Mingyu x Wonwoo

swimmingfool

* * *

Chapter 2

Jarum pendek pada jam di dinding sudah menunjuk pada angka 10 sedangkan yang lebih panjang berada di angka 6. Matahari mulai naik menuju singgasana tertinggi dihari itu.

Wonwoo terlihat baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, ia mencoba membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Terlihat tangan kurus itu memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat berat.

"Akh" erang Wonwoo, ia mulai menjambak rambutnya hingga kusut berharap sakitnya bisa mereda.

Namun belum pulih 100% kesadarannya perut Wonwoo tidak bisa diajak kompromi, timbul rasa mual yang luar biasa dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo yang lari terbirit-birit menuju kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"ha..ha..hhh" nafas Wonwoo tersengal seusai memuntahkan semuanya. Ia kemudian membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat. Setelah itu tubuh kurusnya mulai bersender pada dinding terdekat sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sesosok manusia mungil nan lucu berdiri di dekat pintu melihat Wonwoo dengan tangan terlipat. Tatapannya menunjukkan kekesalan dan rasa prihatin yang sama besarnya.

"ckck Wonwoo masih untung kau tetap hidup pagi ini dasar gila"

Wonwoo tetap memejamkan matanya seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang Jihoon katakan. Kepalanya masih sakit dan omelan sahabatnya itu bahkan sama sekali tidak meredakan pusing yang dilandanya. Hangover nya kali ini luar biasa parah.

"Bangunlah dan segera mandi. Aku sudah membuatkan sup pereda mabuk"

Bagai disihir Wonwoo kemudian bangkit dan menuruti apa yang Jihoon katakan.

.

.

.

Semalam setelah mendapat telepon dari Ahjumma pemilik kedai Jihoon langsung datang ke kedai dimana Wonwoo nyaris pingsan dan dibawa oleh orang asing. Melihat itu mata Jihoon langsung membulat dan segera menarik Wonwoo agar menjauh dari pria asing tersebut tak lupa ia berikan bonus tatapan mematikan pada pria kurang ajar itu.

"Wow santai manis. Dia teman mu?"

"Bukan urusan mu" sahut Jihoon galak.

"Oh kau sudah datang" sambut ahjumma pemilik kedai pada Jihoon

Jihoon kemudian meninggalkan pria asing tersebut untuk menghampiri Ahjumma pemilik kedai sambil memapah Wonwoo.

"Berapa semuanya Ahjumma?"

"25.000 Won"

"Kau bawalah Wonwoo pulang. Dia sepertinya stress berat" lanjut Ahjumma pemilik kedai setelah mengambil uang yang Jihoon serahkan. Matanya yang mulai dipenuhi keriput itu meperhatikan Wonwoo yang memejamkan matanya seraya meracau tidak jelas dengan tatapan prihatin

"Arra. terimakasih Ahjumma"

"Hati-hati Jihoon" balasnya.

Kaki - kaki kecil Jihoon mulai melangkah keluar kedai bersama Wonwoo.

Keadaannya sekarang Jihoon memapah Wonwoo yang tidak bisa berjalan lurus dan jauh lebih besar _ralat, maksud jihoon lebih tinggi_ darinya. Jelas sekali pria itu kesusahan, bahkan beberapa kali Jihoon mendengus mendengar racauan Wonwoo. Setengah mati pria mungil itu berusaha mengabaikan bau alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh Wonwoo.

"Jeon Wonwoo kau harus membayar semua ini." Tak tahan, umpatan Jihoon pun akhirnya meluncur melalui celah bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

"Makanlah" Jihoon memberikan semangkup sup pereda mabuk.

Wonwoo terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi. Bau alkohol pun perlahan menghilang digantikan dengan wangi sabun kesukaan Wonwoo yang menurut Jihoon seribu kali lebih baik daripada bau alkohol.

"Terimakasih Jihoon"

Wonwoo menerima sup pemberian Jihoon dan mulai memakannya. Mereka makan dalam diam. Tak tahan dengan keheningan itu Jihoon mulai membuka percakapan

"Kau tau, kau bisa menghubungi ku jika ada masalah. Semalam itu kau-"

"Aku mengerti Jihoon. maaf merepotkanmu"

"Bukan begitu Wonwoo dengarkan aku dulu. Semalam itu kau hampir sa-"

Lagi, perkataan Jihoon terpotong. Kali ini si galak Jihoon melihat Wonwoo meletakkan sendoknya dan menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baiklah lanjutkan makanmu"

Jihoon menghela nafas, sepertinya Wonwoo sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk diajak bicara sehingga Jihoon memutuskan untuk makan bersama Wonwoo dalam diam.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru keluar dari kamarnya, dia melihat Wonwoo yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah, walau matanya tertuju pada layar televisi tapi Jihoon tau pikiran Wonwoo sedang ada di tempat lain.

"Aku ingin pergi ke supermarket. Kau mau ikut?" Jihoon bertanya pada Wonwoo berharap sahabatnya mau keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar.

"Tidak" sahut Wonwoo singkat

"Baiklah" Jihoon kemudian menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air sebelum pergi tapi sebelum menginjakkan kakinya di dapur, Jihoon mendengar Wonwoo dengan brutalnya melemparkan bantal – bantal yang ada di sofa ke arah televisi.

Jihoon langsung lari ke arah ruang tengah dan mendapati sosok Kim Mingyu berada di layar televisi. Sebagai seorang pemilik perusahaan berwajah tampan, Mingyu memutuskan untuk ikut terjun langsung dalam pemasaran produknya termasuk untuk iklan yang ditampilkan di televisi.

"YAK! JEON WONWOO! Sadarlah! kau tidak tau betapa susahnya kita untuk membeli tv ini huh?" protes Jihoon sambil menghalangi benda berlayar datar itu dengan tubuhnya saat Wonwoo, yang menurut Jihoon sudah hilang kewarasannya, hampir melempar remote kearah televisi.

Pada akhirnya pemuda Jeon itu menurunkan tangannya yang masih menggengam remote saat mendengar teriakan Jihoon serta menghilangnya muka Mingyu dari layar televisi.

"Aku membencinya Jihoon-ah kau tau itu kan"

Nada sendu keluar dari bibir tipis Wonwoo, melihat itu Jihoon mendekati Wonwoo dan mengusap punggung kurus sahabatnya itu

"Arra. Aku juga membencinya"

"Dia… dia… merusak segalanya Jihoon. Aku harus apa sekarang" perlahan Wonwoo mulai terisak air matanya membasahi bahu Jihoon. Tangan mungil Jihoon terus mengusap punggung Wonwoo berharap sahabatnya itu dapat merasakan bahwa ia akan selalu ada untuk mendukung Wonwoo.

Jihoon mulai memeluk tubuh kurus Wonwoo dan menyalurkan rasa sayangnya pada sahabatnya itu. Berharap pemuda yang ada di pelukannya dapat lebih tenang.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kim Mingyu ada di sana memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang mabuk dan meracau sendirian. Walau dari jauh dan tidak mendengar apa yang Wonwoo katakan, ia tau Wonwoo sedang depresi berat dan ia tahu itu semua karenanya. Mingyu hanya menghela nafas dan tetap memperhatikan Wonwoo dalam diam.

Sampai muncul;ah lelaki asing yang menggoda Wonwoo. Melihat Wonwoo yang setengah sadar Mingyu menjadi ragu. Ia takut Wonwoo lepas kendali saat melihatnya disana dan menyebabkan keributan tetapi ia tak bisa membiarkan Wonwoo bersama pria itu lebih lama lagi.

Ditengah perdebatan antara hati dan pikirannya Mingyu melihat pria itu semakin lancang terhadap Wonwoo, tangannya mengepal kaki panjangnya melangkah menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika Wonwoo memarahinya atau apa.

Namun, belum sampai di kedai itu, Mingyu melihat Jihoon datang dan membawa Wonwoo pergi. Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas lega. Mingyu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret pria brengsek yang menggoda Wonwoo.

 _ **Cari tahu tentang dia**_

Begitulah isi pesan mingyu kepada sekretaris pribadinya disertai dengan foto pria tersebut.

Kemudian Mingyu dengan segera kembali ke mobilnya dan mengikuti Jihoon yang sedang memapah Wonwoo. Memastikan jika keduanya aman. Terutama Wonwoo nya

TBC

A/N

Hallo semuanya!

kemarin ada salah satu reader yang kasih comment tentang cara penulisan aku di chapter 1. Jujur aja aku baru pertama kali nulis cerita jadi emang masih perlu banyak banget belajar tentang pengembangan alur sama penulisan cerita. So, terimakasih ya buat masukkannya! btw chapter 1 sudah aku edit dan semoga tulisan di chapter 2 lebih baik lagi ^^

buat yang sudah follow,favorite dan review juga terimakasih banyak :D


End file.
